


A proposal

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Romance, Self-Doubt, Trans Character, barely there really, established relationship (somewhat?), fem!Thorin, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need to start talking about things.<br/>Thorin is angsty, Bilbo is oblivious and they somehow end up engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was another attempt of an epilogue, that just didn’t work that way. I almost went along with it, because I felt it tied up the story nicely, but in the end, I decided it wasn’t exactly what I was looking for.  
> Still, hopefully is still enjoyable?  
> Let me know!

After the fiasco that resulted from not talking about things and just making assumptions, one would think they had learned their lesson. Evidently not, thinks Thorin morosely, adjusting the covers a little better around her body.

She and Bilbo agreed on just being friends, at least for a while. And it had worked wonderfully, even if at first she was a little hesitant of spending much time together. But Bilbo was really charming and as a perfect gentleman as ever and he might have hurt her, but since it hadn’t been intentionally, she had found entirely too easy to forgive him.

Maybe that had been a mistake.

Still, she had fallen in love at some point during their acquaintance and so when he came back she was all too ready to jump back into his arms. Which she didn’t (she still had her pride, after all), but she had certainly wanted too.

To this day, though, he had yet to say he reciprocated her feelings. His actions certainly suggest so and he had told her more than once how much he likes her, but he has never actually spoken the words. Which is cool, because they are just friends and friends might not go around telling they love each other, but…

And then she had been stupid enough to kiss him again and they had somehow ended up in bed and well, one time she could have written off as a mistake, but now she kept a box of condoms and a flask of lube on her night table and really, there was no way she could pretend this was something that happened exceptionally. Especially not since they were doing it at least twice a week.

And to be completely honest she really, really likes sex with Bilbo, but they haven’t discussed what does this mean to their relationship. Are they dating now? Is it just sex? Are they friends with benefits? Are they exclusive? Too many questions and not a single answer.

Really, she should know better now.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asks sleepily, probably having been woken up by Thorin tossing and turning in bed.

“What are we?” the question leaves her lips before she can think better of it and so she immediately regrets it. Bilbo stares at her through half-closed eyelids and then sighs, before guiding her to turn around so they can spoon. It’s quite nice being the little spoon, Thorin has to admit, but it does nothing to ease her worries.

“We’ll talk in the morning” he whispers, kissing her shoulder. “It’s too late for this kind of conversation.”

And Thorin would panic, but Bilbo just sounds tired and not like he’s deliberately avoiding answering her, so she nods. In the morning she thinks to herself. We’ll talk about it in the morning.

It’s not exactly ideal but it’ll have to do.

* * *

 

When she wakes up the next morning, she goes in full panic mode a second after she registers she’s alone in bed. She forces herself to not start crying and instead come up with a logical answer to Bilbo’s absence.

She hears movement in the kitchen and it’s like her soul returns to her body. Bilbo is just making breakfast, of course he is. He always makes breakfast after they sleep together, how could she forget?

She stands up and goes looking for something to put on, briefly wondering where her brother might be now. He doesn’t like to be around when Bilbo stays the night, so he’s probably with the Fundins.

Things between her brother and Bilbo are always a little tense, but she supposes that’s perfectly understandable.

But that doesn’t matter right now. What is important is that Bilbo is still here and now they need to talk.

Just then, Bilbo walks into the room, carrying a tray with breakfast. Thorin arches an eyebrow questioningly, but sits back on the bed and waits. “Breakfast in bed? How charming of you.”

Bilbo sighs and Thorin immediately regrets her words. She wonders what exactly she said wrong, but she’s ready to take everything back when Bilbo speaks. “Considering all the troubles that miscommunication caused us in the past, I can’t believe we ended up doing exactly the same again.” He places the tray in front of her and carefully takes a seat on the bed. “I- I love you, you know?”

Thorin nods, even if she feels like just giggling madly at the revelation. She assumed as much, but it’s nice actually hearing the words. “You never said, though.”

He laughs bitterly. “Yeah, I sort of assumed you knew.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Thorin shrugs. “So… we’re dating then?”

“No” Bilbo replies easily and Thorin can feel her heart skipping a beat, but then he’s standing up and coming to kneel in front of her and just exactly is he doing? “I don’t want us to date. I want- I’ve been meaning to ask you-”

He’s holding a ring. He’s holding a friggin ring and he’s kneeling and good God, what’s going on?!

“-will you?”

She realizes she has missed the question, but it doesn’t matter. Of course she knows what he has just asked, even if she can’t quite believe it. “You- you really-?”

“If you need more time, I’d understand, I just-”

She silences him with kiss and next thing she knows they’re lying on the floor, breakfast forgotten on the top of the bed. She smiles brightly at her fiancé (oh God, she’s engaged!) and Bilbo reciprocates with an even brighter smile.

“We really, really need to work on our communication skills.” She tells him, between kisses and Bilbo laughs brightly. “I love you” she announces, because she really ought to start talking about her feelings and that seems like the most logical thing to start with.

“And I love you” Bilbo whispers back, punctuating every word with a kiss. “So, is that a yes?”

Thorin just laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good, this is even cornier than the previous one! You see why I don’t write much fluff? It’s just… too fluffy!  
> Story time! This morning I was working on the scene that is referenced here as the first time. There I was, talking myself into writing some light smut… and my boss called. I asked if I could postpone the meeting a little longer and she said no, because she had a reunion of her own so… yeah, that scene is not getting written. Not with smut, at least. It’s just not that usual that I feel like writing smut, so you can blame my boss for that ;)  
> Anyway… let me know what you thought? And remember I’m open for prompts and if someone wants to help me decide how much angst is too much angst… let me know too!


End file.
